


Twice if I recall correctly

by sparetime_when



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparetime_when/pseuds/sparetime_when
Summary: Clyde finds out about Stensland's daddy kink.





	Twice if I recall correctly

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write smut because you all are some kinky daddyfuckers. I wrote this in under an hour so all mistakes are mine.

Stensland didn't mean to say that, he and Clyde are by no means shy when it comes to sex (they once got caught having sex in the back of Clyde's car at lovers point and broke the headboard that one time) but he didn't mean to scream out Daddy. It's just that Clyde had been calling him baby all day and taking care of him, making him dinner, eating him out, opening him up, and finally fucking him into the mattress.  
“you like that baby”  
There's that word again as Clyde slams into Stensland.  
“look at you, so pretty like this, baby”  
All Stensland can do is moan at this point, all raw nerves once Clyde found that perfect spot to hammer into.  
“I'm gonna cum, baby”  
“Daddy, fuck me, Daddy”  
Stensland would be dying of embarrassment if he wasn't cumming his brains out. Clyde pumps into him, cumming inside of Stensland and falls beside him.  
Clyde makes his way to cuddle with Sensland but Sensland doesn't move. Clyde props himself on one elbow to look over the redhead.  
“is something wrong, I didn't hurt ya did I?”  
Sensland looks his boyfriend in the eyes seeing his concern. How did he get so lucky?  
“No, I, I called you daddy”  
“twice if I recall correctly”  
“I, I-”  
“I think it's sexy”  
“you do?”  
“yeah, baby”  
“Daddy”  
Clyde moans. “yes, baby boy?”  
“can we eat ice cream and watch Dawson Creek, maybe smoke a bowl or two”  
“anything you want, baby, let me clean you up first, okay?”  
“okay, daddy”  
Five minutes later Stansland finds himself cumming down Clyde's throat screaming Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as sparetime-where


End file.
